Futebol: Sucesso e amor
by SaoriNervanis
Summary: Agora que Tsubasa está no Catalunha principal muitas aventuras se vão desenrolar para os jogadores da seleção nacional nipónica. Será que o amor poderia surgir no meio de tanto jogo? O que fariam ao descobrir o segredos de alguns dos jogadores? Vários casais mas principais: TsubasaxTaro e GenzoxSasha
1. Chapter 1

Fazia quase um ano que Oliver estava em Barcelona jogando pelo Catalunha. Era certo que estava na equipa dos reservas mas faltava um jogo para cumprir os desejos do mister e poder passar para a equipa principal. Faltava-lhe marcar um golo e fazer assistência para outros 3 e finalmente iria subir de posto.

Tsubasa estava contente e ansioso pelo jogo desse dia. Tinha uma pequena lesão no seu ombro esquerdo mas isso não iria impedir de ter um jogo decente e, em menos de 1 ano, cumprir os objetivos que o mister considerava quase impossíveis até para ele.

A manhã veio quente e solarenga quando Oliver se levanta, faz a sua higiene matinal, dá uma olhada nas notícias desportivas mundiais enquanto toma o café da manhã e finalmente segue para o treino.

Recentemente tinha falado com o Roberto que lhe tinha dado força e apoio para o jogo dessa noite. O dia passou rápido para ele e quando se apercebeu já estava no vestiário a equipar-se para o jogo.

O seu time era o favorito mas ainda assim o goleador estava inspirado em dar uma goleada ao outro time. O jogo começou e a primeira parte transcorreu sem grandes problemas para o capitão da equipa que marcou 3 golos seguidos e assistiu para dois.

No tempo do intrevalo Tsubasa foi visto pelo médico pois a meio do tempo tinham-lhe feito uma entrada violenta e ele tinha caído direto com o ombro machucado no chão.

Depois de 15 minutos o jogo recomeçou e Oliver marcou mais 4 golos e assistiu uma terceira vez para outro, prefazendo uma goleada de 10-0 contra a outra equipe que automaticamente tinha ficado eliminada da liga espanhola.

No fim do jogo o treinador Eduardo chamou Tsubasa e lhe anunciou a sua passagem para a equipe A, o seu primeiro jogo seria contra o Real Madrid onde joga o craque português Cristiano Ronaldo. Contente o japonês se despede dos companheiros que prometem ganhar a taça da segunda liga por ele e lhe desejaram tudo de bom.

O japonês segue para casa e toma um banho relaxante, ainda iria retornar ao estádio para falar com o doutor sobre o ombro mas agora estava mais interessado em conversar com o seu melhor amigo Benji Wakabayashi.

Pega no celular novo e disca o número que tem decorado na sua mente.

O mais velho estava num dos seus últimos treinos antes do jogo entre o Grunwald e o Bayer de Munique. Após defender um potente tiro de Schneider o guarda-rede ouve o seu celular tocar e logo reconhece o toque como sendo o Tsubasa.

O japonês se levanta, sacode as calças que tinham pó e devolve a bola ao goleador loiro, depois se aproxima do banco ajeitando o boné na cabeça. Remexe a sua mala de treino e tira de lá o celular atendendo logo em seguida.

- Mochi-mochi! Tsubasa-kun? – O moreno decide falar baixo para evitar futuros e, ou possíveis comentários por parte dos amigos alemães.

- Oi Wakabayashi-kun Tenho notícias para lhe dar. – Ele comenta alegre levando um biscoito de chocolate á boca, tinha fome.

- Fala aí Capitão! Estou ouvindo! – Benji pega na toalha e seca o suor da cara sorrindo, conseguia ouvir os murmúrios e risinhos dos colegas e queria rir também pois sabia que eles não o conseguiam ouvir direito a conversa.

- Finalmente passei para a equipe A, daqui a 5 dias tenho o meu primeiro jogo… Adivinha contra quem! – O moreno mais novo pergunta enigmatico se sentando no sofá da sala e ligando a televisão para depois ficar remexendo no tecido da calça social sem lhe dar atenção.

- Sei lá Tsubasa-kun! Fala logo!

- Contra o Real Madrid!

- Nani? Contra o Cristiano Ronaldo, da seleção portuguesa?

- Esse mesmo! Era um sonho meu jogar contra o Cristiano Ronaldo! Dizem que nem o Rivaul o consegue bater! – Enquanto Tsubasa falava, no campo alemão, por brincadeira Kaltz desafia o loiro, capitão de equipa, a chutar a bola contra o goleiro e rindo Schneider lança uma bola na direção do japonês que ao ouvir um chute se vira de lado para eles e agarra a bola com a mão livre sem olhar para ela. Os colegas ficaram atónitos com a destreza do guarda-redes e Kaltz se aproxima dele lhe batendo no ombro.

- Anda lá Wakabayashi! Temos que treinar! Você namora depois! – Benji engasga-se pelo susto começando a tossir e Oliver começa a rir.

- Cala-te Kaltz! Vai chatear o Schneider, seu loiro endiebrado! – Amuado o goleiro se senta e respira fundo enquanto o amigo alemão se afasta rindo. – E você também Tsubasa? Está rindo do quê?

- Seus amigos são engraçados! Tu não gostou nada do comentário! – Tsubasa comenta brincalhão. – Não me diga que tem medo que eu abuse de você?

- Keh! – Benji fecha a cara amuado e ajusta o boné para não se lhe verem os olhos. – Eles são bakas isso sim. E você também está sendo!

- Sei bem que não temos os mesmos gostos amigo e o que me faz confiar tanto em você é saber que me aceita como sou!

- Ora Tsubasa-kun! Você já andou com a Sanae portanto você é bi meu amigo.

- Tem razão Gen-kun! Parece que foi ontem quando namorava com ela e agora me vejo completamente apaixonado pelo Taro-kun! – Ambos riram com as recordações de como Tsubasa tinha descoberto do seu amor pelo lateral e aí Wakabayashi se lembra do nome que ele lhe chamou e endurece a expressão de novo.

- Não me chame esse nome! O meu nome agora é Benji e você sabe disso!

- Você está muito estressado! Tem falta de garota por aí?

- Urusai na! Era só isso que me queria dizer?

- Não! – Finalmente depois de parar de rir Oliver se recosta no sofá já ensonado. – Queria que viesse ver o jogo se podesse e que convidasse o Taro.

- Porque não o convida você Oli? – Pergunta sorrindo maroto para o melhor amigo, coisa que este percebeu pelo telefone na sua voz.

- Você sabe por que Wakabayashi-kun! Onegai! Fale você com ele! – O moreno ouve um suspiro do outro lado e logo soube que ele iria ceder.

- Eu sei que é complicado! Ainda mais no nosso caso que somos internacionalmente conhecidos, mas eu acho que tu devia falar com ele e se resolverem. Está na cara que você ama ele e que ele te ama! – Benji responde se levantando e chutando uma bola, que tinha saído para fora do campo, de volta para os colegas.

- Não é assim tão simples! Ainda mais somos os dois rapazes! – A resposta do menor vem com voz fraca e logo Tsubasa seca uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em sair.

- Eu lhe disse o que pensava sobre isso! Se vocês realmente se amam sei que enfrentaram o mundo inteiro só para ficarem juntos, como no futebol! Agora gomen Tsubasa-kun mas tenho que ir, estou no treino ainda!

- Sumimasen! Não sabia, bom treino. Depois me diz algo sobre o Taro!

- Hai! Ja ne Tsubasa-kun!

- Ja ne Wakabayashi-kun!


	2. Chapter 2

OI GENTE! DEMOREI MUITO PARA POSTAR MAIS ESTE MAS NÃO ERA POR NÃO ESTAR ESCRITO...

NA VERDADE FIQUEI UM POUCO DESANIMADA POR NÃO VER NENHUM REVIEW :(

DE QUALQUER FORMA PARA QUEM ESTÁ A ACOMPANHAR AQUI ESTÁ O PRÓXIMO!

Mais um dia se passou e Taro Misaki estava na Íle-de-Paris passeando pois o treinador tinha dado dia livre a todos. No fundo da avenida Champs-Elysées podia-se ver a bela e imponente Torre Eiffel.

Esse era o sítio onde o jogador japonês mais gostava de passear pois se lembrava do campeonato mundial de juniores onde ele em conjunto com a seleção nacional japonesa tinham sido considerados campeões mundiais.

Tinham se passado 3 anos e a maioria deles estava entrando nos 19 ou 20 anos, Taro ainda tinha 18 e era dos mais novos da seleção junto com Takeshi Sawada que tinha 17 anos. O jovem moreno de lindos olhos cor de chocolate olha o céu cinzento e se lembra daquele dia.

-Flashback on-

Quando, no meio de um pequeno relvado se estava a defrontar com Pierre DeBlanc, o capitão da seleção francesa, uma t-shirt azul voou até ele. O jovem a apanhou e viu que pertencia à seleção japonesa pois era azul e tinha a sua bandeira. Porém, o que lhe chamou mais à atenção foi o número que estava nas costas da camisola. Era o número 11, o seu número de quando tinha jogado por Nankatsu faziam 3 anos.

- Katagiri-san! – Exclama o belo rapaz olhando o homem na sua frente. Pierre, atento, observa a cena com curiosidade.

- Olá Taro Misaki!

- Esta é a camisola da seleção nacional japonesa!

- Sim Misaki, a seleção japonesa vai participar no mundial de júniores e necessitamos do nosso número 11, que é você! – O moço expressa uma felicidade enorme ao saber que iria poder jogar de novo juntos dos seus amigos, e principalmente junto de Tsubasa quem amava desde que o vira a primeira vez. Mas também estava triste pois já não jogava a sério fazia tempos e estava começando a achar que poderia ser um estorvo para o time.

- Isso é ótimo! Nos vemos no gramado Misaki! – Fala Pierre saindo dali. O dia transcorre com rapidez para o 11 que estava indo para casa quando vê uma silhueta, no pôr-do-sol, vir na sua direção a correr!

- Taro-kun! Taro-kun! – Tsubasa o chama se aproximando e não contendo a alegria o moreno corre para os braços do capitão de equipe da seleção japonesa. Ambos se abraçam apertado e sorriem, cada um vivendo os seus sentimentos para si e sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

- Que saudades Tsubasa-kun!

- Digo o mesmo Taro-kun! Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. – Ambos se olham e notam que ainda estão nos braços do outro, seus rostos perto um do outro, quase se beijando. Assim se soltam envergonhados e se sentam num banco de jardim a conversar.

-Flashback off-

O jovem moreno pára junto ao banco em que tinham estado, ele e Oliver, a conversar naquele dia. Enquanto se lembrava daquela cena tinha sido levado, á traição, pela sua mente até aquele sítio. Misaki se senta no banco e suspira.

- Tenho saudades de você Tsubasa-kun… - Comenta para o vento mas então vê uma silhueta de cabelos loiros cacheados se sentar a seu lado. Apesar da antiga rivalidade Pierre era seu colega de equipe agora no Paris SG e tinham se tornado amigos próximos.

- Todos os dias você vem aqui Misaki e fica olhando o horizonte… Pensando no Tsubasa, você o ama muito meu amigo… – O loiro francês comenta quase afirmando e olhando intensamente o colega nos olhos.

- Tenho saudades dele e de jogar futebol com ele. Apesar de nós dois sermos o Duo de ouro da nossa equipe eu nunca joguei tão bem com ninguém como jogo com o Oliver.

- Entendo você! – O loiro olha o céu alaranjado lembrando o dia em que Napoleon tinha sido expulso da seleção da França e proibido de jogar futebol em equipes nacionais.

- Já sabe algo do Napoleon? – Sonda cuidadosamente Misaki sabendo que o assunto era um tanto delicado para o loiro.

- Ele me ligou ontem… - Comenta embargado nas emoções. – Me contou que está jogando em Portugal, no Benfica SL… Me disse também que nunca mais queria falar comigo por não o defender perante a Federação já que sou o capitão da seleção. – Finalmente uma lágrima teimosa abandona o seu olhar azul.

- Tem calma Pierre! Olha que tal vir dormir a minha casa hoje? Encomendamos uma pizza e conversamos, acho que estamos a precisar amigo. – Convida animado ao que o loiro não nega.

Era noite e ambos conversavam animados sentados no chão da sala quando o celular de Taro começa a tocar, intrigado ele atende.

- Oi Misaki! – Fala Benji do outro lado da linha. Abrindo um sorriso enorme e lindo Taro responde animado.

- Oi Benji!

- Tenho novidades e um convite para te fazer amigo.

- Pode falar! – O moreno se senta junto a Pierre no chão se encostando no sofá e esperando o goleiro falar.

- É que o Tsubasa me ligou a contar que finalmente está na equipe principal e me convidou para ir… Como ainda não tinha o seu contato ele me pediu para convidar você também já que o jogo é daqui a quatro dias.

- Sério! Que bom! Fico tão feliz por ele Benji! Mas me diga, você vai ver ele?

- Claro! Não perdia o primeiro jogo dele como titular por nada! – Comenta sorrindo ao sentir a felicidade do outro, quase que podia ver o sorriso calmo, sincero e belo do castanho.

- É nem eu! No dia do jogo estarei lá Benji! Mas já agora me diz o número do Oliver que assim eu ligo a ele. – Pede o 11 da seleção japonesa pegando numa caneta e num papel. O mais velho lhe passa o número e ambos se despedem desligado a chamada.

Taro Misaki liga a Tsubasa dizendo que o vai ver e aproveitará para passar a semana lá. Nervoso Tsubasa aceita e ambos esperam ansiosos pelo dia do jogo.

OXxXO

Se passaram três dias e entusiasmados Misaki e Wakabayashi pegaram o voo do final do dia, chegariam a Barcelona de noite. Tsubasa tinha ficado de os ir buscar no aeroporto, a recepção foi calorosa, todos se abraçaram sorrindo cheios de saudades. Como sempre os repórteres que andavam sempre de olho em Tsubasa estavam atentos pois já teriam notícia para o dia seguinte. "TSUBASA, JOGADOR DO CATALUNHA RECEBE VISITA DOS COLEGAS DA SELEÇÃO JAPONESA."

Sem os notar Tsubasa pega na mala de Taro e se dirige para o seu carro.

- Ei! Oliver! Eu posso levar a mala. – O menor vai atrás dele correndo divertido e Benji, que tinha ficado para trás, sorri de forma suave e quase imperceptível perante a cena tão bela e inocente. Porém mal se ouviu o nome Oliver, falado alto demais por Misaki, muitos fãs começaram a vir na direção dos três. Benji mais atrás começa a correr e passa por eles.

- Aconselho a vocês correrem pois as pessoas ouviram o nome do Oliver e estão correndo para aqui. – Os menores riram e começam a correr até ao carro dando partida de imediato. Chegaram em casa do jogador do Catalunha ainda rindo do episódio.

- Bem espero que gostem, é uma casa simples mas considerem-na vossa. – Comenta o anfitrião colocando as malas encostadas ao sofá maior. A casa é uma moradia de 2 andares com jardim e metade de um campo de futebol e ainda piscina. A garagem ficava na cave e cabiam lá 2 carros.

Toda decorada em estilo moderno e tons de preto, cinza e branco podia-se considerar uma casa calma e acolhedora. Tinha uma suite principal e outros dois quartos e mais dois banheiros, um deles de serviço no andar de baixo. Tinha também um mini ginásio e uma sala enorme que ligava à cozinha igualmente espaçosa.

- Simples em relação à do Benji certo? – Alfineta Taro sorrindo, Oliver logo ruboriza e Benji gargalha pelo comentário.

- Só se for realmente Tsubasa! – Comenta o maior tirando o boné e o colocando na borda do sofá se sentando. – Estou com fome!

- É também eu! – Comenta Misaki encostando-se na parede com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Vamos encomendar algo e comemos. – Propõe o capitão da seleção pegando no celular.

- Nãooo! – Fala Taro lhe tirando o celular, os outros o olham espantados fazendo o menorzinho ruborizar. – Eu preparo o jantar para nós três, apenas preparem a mesa para comermos.


End file.
